One of those days
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: Dean is a part of castiels prodject to forfill a prohecy which leaves dean in a bit of a pickle Dean mpreg no slash


Dean was staring down the women's isle trying to hold back his latest flush of nausea when he spotted the dreaded pregnancy test the thought rang in his head a thousand times 'what if im pregnant?' 'what no it's impossible im a dude unless I've been having sex wrong wait me sex wrong no' 'what if…no but, just no.' Well he reached out and read the box of the first one, luckily for dean the isle was empty but still knowing that, he knew that he was being watched. When, his phone rang, and as you know dean, the chorus to crazy train by black Sabbath started to chime. Completely unaware of what was going on he snapped out of his fantasy in his head then he spoke "hu oh it's me!" he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller id it read 'Sam' so he flipped up the phone and answered "Sammy what?" dean spoke with a sharp tone in his voice. "Hurry up what's taking you so long." Sam his over annoyed brother said. "Well there are so many." dean whispered as if he was trying to sound discreet. "Just get one with more than one test just in case you need to take it again. Ok." Sam spoke with ease this time as the tone in dean's voice was some what funny to him. In fact the whole situation is funny, his big brother might be pregnant, and that will be a page turner. "Ok then im gona head out this place. Its giving me the creeps ok see ya' back at the motel Sammy." dean was slightly worried the thought of maybe becoming a dad finally hit him although doesn't the saying 'payback's a bitch' best suit this situation. "Ok bye dean just so you know paying for that thing is gona be like a months worth of therapy all eyes on you." Sam giggled and dean felt like crying like a baby in the middle of the shop. "I swear I going to fucking kill you and im gona fucking kill myself if this thing is positive." dean said in a quiet voice. "Well payback is a bitch dean I think you should think twice about doing that again." Sam said almost smugly. "Yeah well I'll see you in a few." dean said before flipping the lid to the phone shut, he huffed and walked over to the check out. At the check out dean felt like an alien everyone in the que was staring at him, when much to dean's surprise this elderly lady spoke words of comfort towards a very nervous dean. "Excuse me sonny are you ok?" the woman spoke. "Yeah it's my wife she called in hysterics and well I ended up here." dean said as he let out yet another big huff. "Oh I see well I wish you two the best of luck and I think you would be a great dad." with these words dean smiled a cheesy smile but a smile none the less. "Thanks, do you have any kids?" dean asked in a calm and friendly way. "Yes I do in deed, but there all off with their kids and husbands trust me kids are the best." the woman spoke with an almost sad look on her face. "Well I practically raised my little brother after my mum died and my dad was always on business so yeah thanks you have made this whole thing a lot easier for me." dean said with an even bigger smile across his face. "Oh bye-bye now you take care of that wife now you hear." she said her words as if she was barking an order at dean but not in a forceful way. "Thanks I will, bye." dean walked out of the shop and looked around to find the impala when he spotted it he gave a big sigh and moved to the car and clambered into the drivers seat "I just can't wait to get back to the motel." dean said with sarcasm just running through his words

"Did you get them?" Sam said with yet more enthusiasm in his voice. "What do you think Sammy? I went there embarrassed my self and walked out with out it." dean sounded really pisses off at Sam for how much he loved his miserable ness. "Well go take one." Sam barked. Ok but what if it's you know positive?" dean said as nervous as hell. "Then we will call him dean Jr ok now move it and go take one." Sam said which made dean more scared than he was before. "You love this don't you?" dean spoke. "Yes I do as a matter of fact, now go" Sam said pushing dean into the bathroom. "Fine." dean scowled at Sam.

Dean walked into the living room with the three pregnancy sticks him his hand that all seemed to read 'positive', he looked like he was going to burst into tears. "Sammy there all positive." dean read. He looked shocked like when he first saw a spirit, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly dropped as he looked at the tall man standing beside him. "Really?" Sam said flabbergasted to hear the news. "Positive." dean slid out. "Well what's next?" Sam asked. "Well I guess we go to bobby's and read up or something." dean said distraught by the very thought of being a dad. "I guess so." Sam huffed.

Dean walked up to the door and knocked several times before bobby appeared and welcomed them in. "Sam dean come in sit down I'm makin' coffee want any." Bobby gestured to the living room and the boys walked in and took a place near the fire. "Yeah we wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mind." Sam spoke. "Yeah what's up boy." bobby said. "Well dean meet a woman and …" Sam was cut off by bobby "and he got her pregnant not to my surprise!" bobby seemed a bit angry at that moment. "Well not exactly." Sam argued. "Then boy spit it out." Bobby insisted. "I'm pregnant bobby." dean spoke quietly in hope that bobby couldn't hear his remark. "What…, what did ya' do?" bobby asked showing a little sympathy towards dean. "I don't know bobby I haven't done anything different, strange even." dean said as if he was on trial pleading his defence. "Well ya' gotta' of done someink' boy" the argument much like a court bobby trying to plead dean was guilty. "I don't know maybe there is some prophecy or legend of some sort I'd don't know maybe we should check there." dean had made his wining defence statement and won the battle. "Ok boy but just as you know even if we do find it we wont know for sure how to get rid of 'it'." bobby explained half heartedly. "Thank you bobby so I guess we need to hit the books then." dean said with a little jump in his steep quite relived that they were on the case. "Not how I planned my day but if it helps us out then fine." Sam complained. "All part of the job Sammy just think of this as more of a job like research for a ghost or something." dean said trying hold back the laughter. "Ok Sam you on the computer and me and dean will hit the books." bobby suggested and with that they all got onto working the case.

"Aha I think I got it." bobby said almost to excited that he need look no longer. "Go on bobby." Sam pleaded. "Ok well it says: a child of male and female will be born of man and angel and together conquer the world. Both haven and hell will collide in peace and harmony, what that means I have no idea, I think you should get your angel down here and see what he makes of it." bobby asked. "My angel, he is as much mine as yours." dean argued. "But you have more of a bond with him don't you, I mean your closer to him then we are." Sam said laughing at the bond of irony between an angel and a hunter. "What do you mean… any way fine, ok Castiel get your ass down pronto need your help in a tight jam…" with that Castiel appeared with the sound of wings. "Dean I herd your cry for help what is it you need my assistance on?" Castiel asked concerned for dean's facial expressions. "Cas well im going to get straight to the point is this real am I really… pregnant?" dean said still clearly worried about his current situation. "Yes dean this is all true this prophecy is undergoing as we speak." Castiel insured. "I have noticed I mean it is happening to me cas now tell me what is happening here and how to stop it." dean demanded in an angry rage. "Listen dean I can't do anything to harm them they are as much yours as they are mine…" Castiel walked over to dean and moved his hand to his shoulder in an effort to comfort dean in his time of need. "They are what as much _yours_ as mine." dean wasn't sure of what he heard so in his confusion knocked Castiel's hand off his weekly slumped shoulder. "Yes dean these children are mine too as is written shall be." Castiel implied walking to stand by the door. "Are you saying that we can't stop this?" dean asked as his frown grew deeper. "Yes that is exactly what im saying dean what is done cannot undone." Castiel said with anger running through his voice and with his say he vanished much like when he entered. "Bobby what am I gona do?" fear was on his mind things were going down hill he just wished it would be over so he could forget it happened. "Well son I think you should live life now wile ya' can once this baby is born there is no doin what ya do now." bobby went and looked out the window as if he liked the sight of old rusty cars. "Are you actually thinking im keeping this thing? … I can't bobby." dean pleaded hoping that something else a better plan would spring to the eldest mans head. "Well I guess you are gona suck it up and deal with is as cas said no turning back." bobby gestured. Bobby looked at dean as dean began to tear up. "Bobby I cant it's a baby for god's sake there is a way and im sure we will find it." Dean knew in all his heart that there was no way for any money he would want to raise a baby into this, this screwed up world. With all said dean was in tears. "I have held my peace through all of this but im just thinking aren't we going to need medical help for if there is no way to make dean… yeah then we need someone educated to help dean I mean it will be hard. This is all hypothetical obviously?" Sam didn't know what to say the wrong word and his brother might react, Sam stood arms folded leaning against a wall his usual position. "No doctor, Sammy there is no way im seeing a doctor." dean protested raising his head to look Sam straight in the eyes. Every one of dean's steeps was sluggish obviously still week. "I know what to do we will be fine just don't want there to be any publicity the last thing I want is to go on the run." Bobby was anxious and what bobby usually does is fiddle with his cap, bobby's cap is over five years old and by now it is torn and stained but it reminds him off happy times; times when he and his wife sipped lemonade while lounging in the sun, a time of no hunting, no scars and death, just happiness. "Bobby I know you have experience but I don't want you to be poking around you know…" dean trailed off very embarrassed with the thought of bobby between his legs. "Shut up you idjet aint nothing down there that I haven't seen before now." Bobby bluntly added walking over to dean. "Bobby… never mind I think cas should do it personally no offence bobby but this is his child too." Dean was horrified by the remark 'his baby too' it seemed strange but yet very awkward. "I think you are right I guess you don't want me snooping around your draws." Bobby was relieved at the idea of himself, not giving dean a once over. "I guess so but still… I don't know I think cas will have the answers." Sam was by now feeling very creped out and still very understanding. "I think that is the safe way." with new found confidence he trotted down the hall and made a turn at the bathroom.

Bobby walked over to the cupboards above the sink and pulled out a bottle of beer before turning to Sam and offering him one. "Sam, Dean what do you want to drink?" bobby kindly asked showing the contents of the cupboards to the boys. "What you got bobby?" Sam asked knowing already but on the slight chance of there being something new. "Well the ushe you know beer, whisky the lot." Bobby didn't go into much detail. As running credit card scams and being unemployed doesn't get you far. "Beer then." And with that bobby hurtled a bottle to Sam's awaiting hands. "And for you dean we have water, milk and well that is it im afraid." Bobby turned to dean smiling as if to mock him. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water and placed it in front of dean. "Really bobby." Dean was frustrated at what they thought a joke, he grasped the cup and drank the contents with every gulp he let out a sigh as if he was not enjoying himself at all. "Well boy I would offer you coffee but you can't have coffee either so… did you enjoy the water?" bobby defiantly was mocking deans situation he and Sam were laughing making sure they would remember every moment of deans misery. "Very funny so funny I think Sam may have lost his only ride back into town how about that." dean was almost red with fury the fact that they were still sniggering was making him angrier and angrier. "keep your tights on I will get some non-alcoholic beers tomorrow if you like or some squash I mean it is better for you." Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen and looked at bobby and pulled out the bottle of jack Daniels and started drinking. "What in the Sam heck are you doing son." Bobby rushing over to dean grasping the bottle tightly and pulling it away with a firm yank. "I don't want to start locking it but I will ya' know." Bobby said sliding the bottle onto the top shelf out of deans reach. Dean went to the sink and pored himself some water. He could feel himself gag as every gulp of water went down his throat. "Ahh refreshing." dean said sarcastically, then placed the glass back on the table when he spoke again "I'm soo going to enjoy these next few months." dean was annoyed, really annoyed. He got up and walked to the bathroom to empty his bladder. "How about you boys stay with me tonight it's a long drive back and I guess you guys are hungry?" bobby suggested. Bobby walked over to dean's cup and placed it in the sink. "This boy how you put up with him I'll never know." bobby said as he started to chuckle, shortly after was the sound of Sam's laughter. "You just do." Sam replied with a sniffle.

Then next morning dean awoke feeling like he had been stabbed in the gut and now on the mend. He pulled off the bed sheets and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then rubbed his sensitive stomach trying to calm the sickness until it went away, but it never did. So dean found himself making a hasty exit for the bathroom. Sam was in the shower so dean stood out side the door knocking and pleading for Sam to leave before he was sick. Dean in his best effort to hold it down went into the kitchen to see if bobby could help. "Bobby Sam's in the bathroom and I uhh… need to." dean was cut off as he placed a hand over his mouth to stop the sick from spewing out like a fountain. "Boy listen your just gona have to wait your turn if you didn't sleep all day you might be able to go in before he does." bobby argued in Sam's defence. Dean sat at the table still one and on his mouth but the other rubbing his stomach in circular motions pleading for the horrible feeling to vanish. Sam walked out of the shower towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Dean heard the door of the bedroom shut and rushed to the bathroom to finally soothe the horrible feeling that is morning sickness. "Bobby listen to this I think we have a case." Sam said pulling on his shirt and walking into the living room. "Oh yeah boy what is it?" bobby said sitting down in his chair. "Well to me it sounds like vampires but I'm not really sure." Sam said. These weren't usual vampire killings; the murders all took place in the day time, although vampires can go out in the daylight it still is painful." Sam said in sort of a eureka moment any chance to clear his mind was one he was willing to take. "Ok boy I guess we hit the road." booby nodded and moved his hat around. Dean walked in arms crossed and yawning. "Are you ok boy?" bobby asked trying to comfort the tired man. "No I'm not ok and what is about a job?" he said walking to the kitchen and filling a glass with water. "Yeah a job in North Carolina." breaking the news to dean. Dean sighed and opened up the morning paper skimming the pages. "So where is Castiel you would think he would be here for you? Helping you through this." Sam said breaking the silence. "What makes you so sure I want him here Sam?" dean commented, rubbing his stomach as the feelings started to flow again. "Well why don't you want him here it is not his fault you know." Sam argued back trying to win the fight. "No Sam he could have told me he knew it would happen and he sat on his wings and did nothing." dean protested. "Yes but with what is going on in heaven I don't blame him for not keeping track of things I think the world is much more important, don't you." Sam won with these words dean was shocked. Tears welled in dean's eyes ready to break but nay he sucked in his disbelief and carried on reading trying to get his mind off the searing sickness in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean hurry up I want to get there by three its now ten, come on" Sam yelled from the impala as dean hurried down the path holding his bag in one hand. Bobby got out of the car and offered to take deans bag, dean gave over the bag and sat in the back seat. Sliding his belt on Sam made a list of all the things he had, checking he hadn't left anything behind. With it all over and done with they speed off down the road. "I think I will take a nap." dean mentioned before fitting his jacket into a pillow and gently nodding off into the land of dean. After a few miles of silence bobby started talking, "Boy what do you want to do next I mean im sure it is not just me but im hungry?" bobby hinting to get out of the car and eat. "I guess so I mean I am pretty hungry. HEY DEAN!" dean jumped up hitting his head on the door in the process. "Geez Sam a tap on the shoulder would do it no need to shout." dean complained and Sam stared, dean sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out off his eyes. "So why did you wake me up dude." dean asked. "We are getting something to eat or don't you want food?" Sam said cockily. Dean grumbled to himself before taking off his belt. "Ok im super hungry im not sure on you guys but I am." Bobby looked at dean before commenting back, "Boy get used to it with your hunger and tykes, that's a lot of food." Bobby patted dean's leg before adding "make sure you burn off the calories." then laughed in sympathy.

Inside they get the booth next to the window, the waitress walks over with her pen in her mouth and her note book tied to her mini shirt, the first two buttons of her blouse were undone giving a view of her huge breasts. "Do you guys want any thing?" she asked looking around getting her note book out. "Yeah I would love a double cheese burger with extra bacon and if you don't mind your number." Dean cheekily said as she bent over breasts facing dean. "Sure honey." She passes dean a slip of paper before winking and then turns to face Sam and bobby. Dean winks at Sam before pointing to the piece of paper, during that time she asks Sam and bobby what they want. "So Sammy…" dean said trying to break the silence. "Dean Im sure you are really confused right now but…" Sam was cut off by dean as he said "Actually no nothing could be any clearer this is where my life changes for the good." dean said looking back on all of the horrible events that have taken place in the last few weeks alone. "Well I want you to just think about this for more than one second please." Sam pleaded as dean looked away in sheer horror. The very thought of him killing another human in which is defenceless and his own blood. "You know what no im not going to even let the thought cross any inch of my brain." He let out a large puff of air and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand in hope that neither of the two men in front of him saw his break of emotion. "Sam the kid is going through a lot without you yelling or hollering in his ear now leave him if he decides otherwise then he will let you know but if not leave it." Bobby comforted dean wit the words he said giving dean a perk of energy. Before the waitress came up and gave then their orders. "Is that all honey?" the waitress asked battering her eyes a few times then smiling. "Yes that's all thanks." Sam spoke, with a nod and a simile she was off swishing her ass with dean peeping round the booth following every swish. "Dean stop!" Sam shouted swallowing a mouthful of salad at the same time. "Dude what?" puzzled, this behaviour was never and issue for him before. "Public." Sam said as dean sat staring at his overly large burger. "Are you sure you can fit that in your stomach boy." Bobby added was he stared at dean who was already on his third bite. "Oh yeah this is no challenge." Dean said with a mouthful of food.

In North Carolina they had parked in the lot of a motel called shady blue inn and walked up to the check in desk where bobby paid of three king sized beds. Grabbing the key they started to walk up the numerous amount of stairs. "Boy slow down you might be in the prime of your life but im not." Bobby said frustrated with the amount of stairs. "Well bobby as you said live life I mean think of it this way soon I wont be walking up stairs and then I will be sore then a buggy so its now or never." Dean said before rushing upstairs to their room number. "Well ok then." Bobby said still struggling to make it up the stairs. Once all three men had entered the motel they chose what beds they were going to have then sat down on the table to talk about their latest break. "Now were here what do you want to do now?" bobby asked looking over the news papers and articles on the murders. "Well what me and dean usually do is suit up and go and see the bodies." With that bobby nodded and stared at dean who made himself comfy on the sofa. "Boy! Listen me and Sam want to go scope out the body's son do you want to come with." Bobby gestured to Sam and Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess, guys do you think I'll be doing this in a few months?" dean asked trying to make a point about hunting in his condition. "I don't know but I don't suggest it." Bobby said breaking the news to dean who was very disappointed. "It's just… I don't want to be like those women who can't get up and walk and they stay at home cooped up in a house." Dean said stating facts. "Well the getting up part and the not wanting to go out are things that will happen but if you want to continue hunting then you can do research or help us with the easy jobs you don't have to be at home all day everyday." Said Sam trying to comfort him in his efforts not to become useless. "Well I guess so I just really don't want to be completely useless you know." Dean said and with that Sam and bobby nodded. "Hey don't mind me I thought we were going to suit up we have a case." Dean said before running into the other room and wiping the tears from his eyes and putting his suit on. Bobby, Sam and dean all ready, grabbed their badges (Fake) and headed out the door.

At the coroners office inside with the head of department. "So what do we have so far on this?" asked Sam trying to find evidence to back up his theories. "Well so far we have only one theory: that she was mulled to death. But the weird thing is that all of her blood drained and her heart taken." Said the head as he scratched his head and obvious sign that he was lost. "Well thank you I think we will examine te bodies just to get some of our own theories." Sam said as they walked into the office. "Well I hope you pick up something that we missed." The head said before leaving for the break room. "Well I think vampires are out." Sam pulled back the white sheet covering the victim. "How do you know…? I think im going to be sick… the smell!" dean threw up repeatedly into the sink trying not to look back at the sight/smell of the dead girl. "Are you ok dean." bobby asked concerned about the health of dean. "Im ok now." Dean said whipping away the vomit from his mouth and drying his hands on some tissue. "The smell never bothered you before?" Sam worriedly said. Dean's new aversion to death could cause somewhat of a problem with what they do. "Well I've never been pregnant before so…" dean trailed of the words made him remember that he in fact was pregnant if it wasn't for him saying he was pregnant he would have easily forgotten. "Well I guess it is going to become an issue why don't you steep out for this one boy we don't want you yakking everywhere." Bobby said. those words made dean feel stupid, he stormed out. "What's up with him?" Sam added looking confused. "Hormones Sam hormones." Bobby winked at Sam as they both heard a voice which was defiantly Dean's. "I heard that im not crazy." Dean pleaded his case but all bobby and Sam could do was shake their head at dean's denial. "We didn't say you were crazy we said you were hormonal there is a slight difference." Bobby joked while opening one of the previous incisions made by the doctor.

When they finished in the morgue they set back to the hotel as they gathered enough evidence to make a clear picture on what they were dealing with. "Well its no vampire but it is a shrilanta demon what that is I have no idea." Sam mentioned before turning round the next road. "Me and the guys ran into one a while back took out two of my best men nasty piece of work." Bobby commented looking back at the dreadful day. "Ok well I guess now we know what it is we track it and kill it." Dean said bluntly as if that was all that hunters did dissing the job if you will. "There is a lot more to it than that dean I know you might be tired but you need to show some enthusiasm." Sam said quite annoyed by dean's outburst. "Well keep our draws on." With these words Sam got angrier at his brother. "Dean please!" Sam shouted as he stopped the car. "Sam what is up I mean first I get yelled at for staring at a girl and now I get shouted at for not showing effort this is my usual self and it has never bothered you before." Dean questioned as his face grew worrisome. Even bobby noticed Sam's odd behaviour. "Dean I just think you need to grow up I mean if you are having this kid then things need to change." Sam insisted his brothers immaturity was concerning knowing that if he didn't change then he would screw up. "Sam listen… im…" dean couldn't speak his sobs were too intense making him stop and just flop his head down while he continued to cry. "Dean look I shouldn't of reacted in such a way im sorry it is just this whole thing is proving to be more stressful than it was." Sam openly admitted trying to not cry himself. "Look boys I think you need to take a break I will drive just take a nap or something to get rid of the boo hoos." Bobby said trying to give the two men a chance to cool down. "Yeah booby I think that that is a very wise idea." Sam spoke, still sniffling and finding it harder to breathe. "Dean you just take a nap." Sam said trying to get dean to calm down and loosen up. "I think I will I can't take much more of these mode swings they are pulling me apart." Dean complained as he yawned. And with that dean rested his head on the seat next to him while Sam and bobby were talking about the hunt, dean was much more calmer now he was asleep where in his dreams he could do or be anything a place where the outside world couldn't hurt where he would forget all the stress and sadness of any situation and with this dean slept a lot but Sam and bobby couldn't complain as that was te only way dean could get through the day without killing himself. Although dean had a lot of faith in Sam he got sick of him a lot a nap was the thing he would use to get away from Sam.

The next day dean in the bathroom head hanging over the toilet bowl, bobby sitting at the table reading the news paper and Sam making him and his brother some breakfast as a sort of im sorry gesture. Dean walked out of the bathroom and followed the, what seemed like never ending corridor into the dining room/living room. With a hand clutched at his stomach he asked, "Do I look fat or is it me?" dean mentioned as he looked at his slightly podgy bump barley noticeable but for dean looks were his everything the slightest abnormality he would catch it in a heart beat. "Here we go I was waiting for this, dean you are not fat you are pregnant there is a difference." Sam ensured as dean stared at his stomach. "Oh like… there is a difference between hormonal and crazy." Dean remembered the conversation they had yesterday. "Yes exactly." Bobby and Sam stared at each other as they to where looking back on the joke they made yesterday. All of a sudden the sound of wings was heard and right before them stood Castiel who then gently spoke to dean. "Are you ok dean?" Castiel asked hoping for dean to give him a positive answer. "Im ok but I have been better it's not like I enjoy wrenching my guts out repeatedly but other than that im fine." Dean sighed as he sat down on the seat at the table available. "Not to say we don't want you here but why are you here." Questioned dean as he rubbed his stomach as he started to feel queasy again. "I am here to do your regular check up from now on every month I will visit to see how you are doing I may visit in, in between times not that I don't want to see you it is we are pressed for time." Explained Castiel as he places one hand onto dean's stomach leaving dean giving him a look. "Don't you want me touching you." Asked the confused angel as he stared dean in the eyes. "Yeah I do im sensitive and it hurts so dude touching to a minimum." Dean smacked cas's hand off from his body leaving Castiel slightly annoyed.

Once in the bedroom dean lied himself on the bed as he watched Castiel roll up his sleeve leaving dean a bit scared. "Hey! This isn't going to be like one of your soulendectimes right because if so you can leave im not in the mood." Dean was cautious about every move the angel made watching each breath and each twitch. "No dean I promise I am just going to place my hand over your abdomen and then you will hold my hand, we will close out eyes and then we should get a clear image. Is that ok for you dean?" Castiel informed dean this made him more comfortable and eased


End file.
